Alcoholic disinfectants have been shown to be efficacious broad-spectrum antimicrobial products, and are widely used in healthcare settings and many other public, high traffic areas. Foam cleaning products are popular, in part because they are easier to spread on surfaces. Disinfectants are often dispensed from wall-mounted dispensers, and are used in many locations that have waxed flooring.
If the product drips or splashes onto the floor, sticky spots may result, that attract dust and grime. Some alcohol-based disinfection products may contain tacky polymers or other tacky ingredients that remain on the floor where the product has dripped, after the alcohol has evaporated. Some alcohol-based disinfection products may contain ingredients that interact with the floor wax to create sticky spots.
Unfortunately, the sticky spots can attract dirt, which can be unsanitary and unsightly, and also can be difficult to remove with normal floor cleaning apparatus and products.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an foamable alcoholic product that has reduced interaction with floor wax.